In networks (e.g., Internet protocol (IP)-based networks, telecommunications networks, etc.), a significant amount of effort is expended trying to identify a physical location (e.g., a geographical location or “geo-location”) of an end user device (e.g., a mobile telephone, a set-top box (STB), a laptop computer, etc.) connected to the network. Some rudimentary services can identify the physical locations of end user devices. For example, a weather channel may target advertisements based on a perceived location of a user (e.g., of an end user device, such as an STB).
Some networks (e.g., a content delivery network (CDN)) enable content to be retrieved from content distribution libraries. The content distribution libraries are typically large due to, for example, providing different encodings for the same content, which results in hundreds or even thousands of different files for the same content. For example, file encoding formats for a given movie title could include encoding for Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-4/H.264, MPEG-2/H.263, various screen formats (e.g., for smart phones, laptop computers, televisions, tablet computers, etc.), etc. This can lead to hundreds of discrete files with thousands of data chunks for distribution in a CDN topology, which can significantly degrade the effectiveness of the CDN.